


二.

by handpapapaa



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handpapapaa/pseuds/handpapapaa
Summary: 预警：深喉；内射；角度奇怪；高考阅读理解满分也无法拯救





	二.

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：深喉；内射；角度奇怪；高考阅读理解满分也无法拯救

二：

 

谈起这种关系是从何而起，你们可能都说不出。

 

他偏过头，接受下了落在颈侧的吻。

 

“后天就要见皇上了，”你移动着，鼻尖顶上了耳垂的软肉，嘴唇与肌肤若即若离。“将军不怕？”

 

你停在了耳后，深深吸着他耳根处的肌肤，声音钻进他的耳中。你们都知道，如果这个吻再深一点，深到那人的眼前时，那......而你就是想见见他现在的反应，是如猫咪的炸毛，还是用狮子的眼神杀刀呢？

 

“闭眼。”

 

回馈来的，是蒙上眼的手掌。你吃惊，也不那么吃惊。因为你吃他这种反应，每一次都是惊喜，你看不透他，这就是他的有趣。你配合他，都是习武之人的好处在于，你们都量的出对方的水准。你将重心转移，稳扎在这片营帐扎不牢的土地上。以防过火遭殃。

 

说到火，其实这也大可不必。昏暗的灯烛连你们的影子都勾不出，他还怕你看着他。你发出浅浅一笑，舌尖撩过了那颗牙齿，那圆润，又尖锐。你没有去阻止他，包括他另一只手正对你做的事。这不熟练的动作，却也是乘了他刀法上的一流，干净、直接。你想着，如果还有谁像他这样扒你的裤子，那这人的皮一定是要跟肉分家了。

 

凉气来的很快。温热的触感跟着也不算慢。他的手正在你的阴茎上，隔绝着一部分冷气，却迟迟没有近一步。这样的静谧让你的身体联想起了出征前的备战，那也是无声，却热闹的场景。你不急。五感在这样的环境中被自发调动起来，逐渐立体，放大......他那藏在手心中的味儿，缠着你鼻间凸显。你向上仰了仰，凑着离它更近。同你在耍枪弄剑时的娴熟，你熟悉这味儿。这该是出自那些矿石锻造出来的武器，而你面前的，是温厚血肉的手掌。

 

奇妙。

 

你忍不住想吻上去。

 

然后你就吻了。

 

你伸手摘下了他蒙在你眼前的手，这引起他的反应。不用睁眼你也能看到他扭转在一起的眉头，—— 那是如炭笔画出的两道，又黑又粗，很直很分明。很适合他 —— 你喜欢看他这个表情，看到那两道眉被破坏着平整，弯弯曲曲纠缠在一起的样子。你想象着，摸索着他屈起的手指，掰出了他的掌心，你吻着。

 

“乖，我不会看。”

 

你这样跟他说。你也如自己所说，将眼睛闭着紧紧。尽管这让你不得不稍用下点心，压住了睁眼的欲望。在这上，你比那人做的好太多，你总不会把面前这人逼得太紧。—— 然后， 就像他将要含住你的下体那样，含进了他的手指。 —— 再理所当然，得寸进尺一步。

 

凡事，讲究一个循序渐进，要有攻略。

 

将军身经百战曾百胜，这话的意思就是原本的意思，金戈铁马，驰骋疆场。换上另一个意思，烟花风月，鱼水之欢上，将军也不是未经人事的怂将军。只是论起这技巧来说......要怪就怪将军的英姿太飒爽，迷倒的人物了不起。那人宠溺，你也客气。不过没事，现在你已经决定要好好教导他，你有这份耐心，他也有这个态度。嗯？不管怎样，你模仿着口交，以他的食中二指为例，在口中进出。那些细微的水声开始响起，你没有要压出它们的意思，反而搅动着舌头以分泌出更多的唾液，让淫靡的声音刺在空中，刺在你们的下体上。

 

他仍然没有再动。

 

你握着他的手腕，慢慢抽出，那已经被口腔温化的手指，乖巧而柔软地随重力垂下，指尖挂着的涎水让你们相连。你稍仰起了头，脆弱的脖颈在他的眼里是这样完全的展露，毫无遮蔽。你伸出的舌，沿着已经冷却的涎液往上探去，划过指尖，将体液收回，又一遍遍舔着。在他的指腹上。

 

你听见有人的呼吸声加重了。你看不见的风光，他都能看在眼里。所以有时候宠溺并不全是一件坏事，受过宠的身子在记忆的催发下，诚实又直接。轻微的颤抖被你捕捉到了，你等着他的动作，你知道，他是个聪明人，看得清局势，拧得清自己。在你再次将他的手指含入时，如你所愿，你的下体也进入到了一片温暖之地。

 

 

展正希含住了那快被冷空气吹凉的性器。现在，这还并不比他的手指长上多少。手指上传来的温暖施压，那是贺天收缩着口腔，舌头缠绕着将它们完全包裹住。展正希知道，他得学，他像一个学步的孩童那样，向里吸着，努力地让口腔壁包上柱身。

 

这很有效。

 

性器不仅胀大着，还在向里伸展。展正希想象得到，那种抵进窄小喉部时的舒爽，他曾经到达过那里，即使并非本意，可又有哪个男人能够真正的抗拒。在他那几次被口交的经历里，几乎每一次都经历了深喉，那种完全，完全的贴合、记忆咬在他的尾骨上发麻......

 

等展正希反应过来自己正在想什么时，下体的感觉比口腔的不适更先引起注意，他勃起了。这件自然的事情，让他感到了一种羞愧。就像已经能跑的小孩忽然摔了跤，在众目睽睽下，他的感官被放大，他脸颊发烫，他浑身不适，他无处安放。

 

贺天知道他停下的原因。他做的是这样善解人意，不催促，不调侃，唯一发出声音来自搅动着的舌头。他动着，让手指从唇间滑出，双手抓住滑腻手掌的两边，就像抓住分在两边的囊袋一样，搓揉着手掌，拇指从掌尾朝指根推上，越来越顺滑，黏腻。就像流着前列腺液的顶端一样，展正希的指尖在发颤。

 

跪着挺直的背，在贺天身前弯出了弧度。与阴茎一同滑出的，还有展正希的声音。

 

“...够、了。”

 

这细微的声音，怎会漏过耳听八方的练家子的耳朵。可也许是真的擦过了耳廓，没有被吹进里，贺天拎着那手指，一个一个的吻遍指头。那沾水的已经被吹着冰凉。敏感的手指在经历这一系列后成了身体感官最凸出的存在，展正希低着头，这种感觉，就好像贺天舔弄在他的马眼上，他能感受到那种舌面粗粒的碾磨......

 

展正希知道自己不能再想了，不能。

 

他闭上眼，他抬起头，那些温度与气味与气味带出的记忆，所有的感官，都在教他，该如何去做。

 

他用另一只手托着，舔过囊袋，用舌尖去触碰那些已经在柱身上鼓起的青筋，先前的唾液带走了它太多的温度，展正希想帮它捂热，可仅依靠一只手根本合不拢。他张开嘴，用舌头包裹住了尖端，再向前吞合，龟头在口中变得越发红润，就像一颗圆滚的太阳。

 

展正希的动作显然满足了贺天，他睁开了眼，这可是连那人也不曾见过的风光，他怎会去错过。

 

就在他的注视下，展正希自己将头压了下去。贺天感受着自己那根暴露在外太久的性器，正一寸一寸的被口腔接纳，那些柔软、温暖，让他忍不住想加快这进度。可他当然不会过早的掐断这来之不易的乐趣。贺天又捏紧了那手，与展正希一起，将它抵在了咽喉上，用身体最脆弱柔软的黏膜，给予最柔情又热烈的挤压。

 

敏感的部位接受到的刺激，让他们喉间发出轻微震动，而这震动，又如数的反作用在各自的尖端上，他们的呼吸都开始失去平稳，粗重起来。

 

展正希浑身上下都知道着自己的欲望，他的‘欲望’比他更加渴望。胀在裤中的性器已经完全勃起，却得不到任何的抚摸，相反，已经变得同样敏感的指尖却正好抵在了那块‘梦想之地’上。他知道，他明明知道不该这样做，可牵动手指的神经，像是一并承受了那份抒发欲望的责任一样，他忍不住的抽动起了手指，就好像他的阴茎就躺在那儿，他抽送着，摩擦着咽喉，划过口腔，随着动作越来越大，撩起的情欲越发放纵，也就离他越远......

 

贺天也免不了眯起了眼睛。展正希在他口腔的‘暴行’自然让他不好受，但这也让他能腾出一只手，他压着那只栗色的脑袋，将自己挺入的更深，这可是比手指不知粗上多少倍的东西，一进入，被挤开的黏膜自发做起的排斥反应，比先前勉强的吞咽来的强烈的多。展正希做出了挣扎，口腔里开始漫着血腥味。只是无论怎样算，贺天仰起头，他不亏。

 

咬着手指，他压着展正希，动起了胯部。毫不留情，连带着对他自己，完全不顾虑那圈牙齿，就好像真的在操弄哪个汁水泛滥的穴口，每一次就像要将自己整个根部都要完全进去。

 

展正希逃不开。他被死死的摁住，这足有半分钟的粘液，一滴不漏的全射在了喉管中。

 

这又像一次从水中挣扎而出，展正希咳出了那些射进喉中的精液——绝大部分这很剧烈——而有一小部分就顺着唾液咽了进去，又引起一阵干呕。贺天居高临下看着他，系好的裤子让他就好像什么也没发生过，

 

“我该跟你道歉吗？将军。”

 

犹豫着接过递来的手绢。

 

“...不用。”

 

在几个深呼吸后，展正希重新握回了呼吸的节奏。他抬起了头，看向这位玉树临风，风流倜傥的王爷。

 

“你只要回答我，”

 

“那位子，你会不会坐？”

 

贺天蹲了下来，手玩味着绕在展正希隆起的跨前，与他对视的黑眸中，比这夜晚的天亮上许多，勾起的笑却始终看不透。

 

“如果我说坐呢？”

 

“那今晚，”展正希的眼中沉了沉。

 

“就是你的死期。”

 

四目相对。那颗黑色的星球连光晕也一并弃了，融成不见底的宇宙，或是另一片宇宙的开端。他抓着展正希的脖子，咬了上去。

 

渗出的血明确的告诉他们，这枚牙印，没法掩盖。

 

 

 

 

“勃着小弟弟杀我，你是有多爱我呀展正希~”

 

最后句瞎掰瞎掰哈哈哈哈！！！

睡觉睡觉赶紧睡觉什么都不知道/// ///

 

TBC.


End file.
